


Star-crossed

by Masami_Aomame



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Mortal Sakura - Immortal Sasuke, Romance, mythical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masami_Aomame/pseuds/Masami_Aomame
Summary: We could either love each other, being totally aware that we'll never be together. Or we could ignore our feelings, knowing we were out of each other's reach. (Mythical AU- Mortal Sakura immortal Sasuke)





	Star-crossed

"Your hair is the prettiest!"

She smiled shyly at the loud and sincere compliment.

"Thank you. But your hair is beautiful too."

"But it's nothing special. There's a lot of nymphs with golden hair," her cheerful friend complained.

"That indeed is true," said the elderly, red haired nymph in front of them. "I have lived for several years now. But never have I ever seen a nymph with such a lovely hair colour. It's unique and very beautiful."

She blushed a little.

"Why don't we call you Sakura?"

She looked at the elderly nymph.

"Sakura?"

"Yes. Sakura," she said with a lovely smile.

"Yes! That name is perfect for her," her golden haired friend jumped in joy.

She liked that name. It did sound good. And somehow, she had a feeling that it suited her. But she'd never know for sure. For she'd never be able to know how she looks.

She could only live inside the tree. A tree nymph came to life when the seed sprouted into a sapling and only came out of her abode when it was time for her death. And then, the tree would wither away. Their lives were tied to their habitats.

She was still a newbie. Her tree, merely a small plant. But she already had flowers. Pretty, pink ones just like her hair. Flowers that every other nymph in the forest adored. And everyone loved her because of those flowers.

So, she was happy. Very happy. She loved her life and all the nymphs of the forest.

But young as she was, she had not seen life completely.

She had not seen winter.

The nymphs had told her that winter was something they all feared. So, she was scared.

Slowly, the seasons passed. She started to lose her glow. And…

She started to lose her pretty, pink flowers.

She was scared at first. But then, the red haired nymph told her, "Don't worry. It just means that winter is approaching."

So, the cruel, fierce winter was coming. And she was frightened.

"Don't be afraid," she assured, "When you lose your last flower, go to sleep. And wake up only when you hear the birds sing again. It will be spring by then. Thus, you will not have to face winter directly."

"But, what if he harms us when we are sleeping?"

"He does not do that."

"Why?"

If he is as cruel, as heartless as everyone says he is, then why does he not do that?

"I don't know," said the elderly nymph. "But I was told during my first year to fall asleep before his arrival and to wake up only after his departure. I have always obeyed that rule. And I have been alive so far. So, I think if you do that, you have nothing to fear."

And finally the day came. Her last flower dropped off. She knew it was time. All the other nymphs were getting ready to go to sleep as well.

"Let's go to sleep. It will be spring when we wake up. And we will have lots of fun. Again."

And one by one, they started to fall asleep.

But Sakura stayed awake. And one day, she saw someone coming.

He looked intimidating. He was dressed in back all over. A total contrast to the colourful forest she was accustomed to. Even his hair and his eyes were black.

With every step he took, he left a layer of frozen crystals on the already cold ground. And as he drew near, with every flap of his long cloak, a chilly wind blew.

She shivered. As he was passing by her tree, he suddenly stopped. He turned her way and spoke in a deep voice, "Why are you awake? Didn't everyone tell you to go to sleep before my arrival?"

So, he could see her? She was told that not everyone had the ability to spot a tree nymph residing in a tree.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sasuke. I bring about winter."

"You're…"

So, it was him.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he spoke again.

"I… I wanted to see you," she replied nervously.

"No one wants to see me. Everybody is afraid of me."

"They always keep on talking about how scary and ruthless you are. I wanted to see for myself."

He stared at her for a while.

"What is your name?" he asked in a demanding voice.

"Sa-Sakura," she replied timidly.

What was he going to do? Was he going to freeze her to death? Maybe she should have taken everyone's advice and fallen asleep.

"Sakura," he spoke, "You are brave."

She stared into his eyes directly for the first time. And, he was smiling.

She didn't know what to say.

"You have seen me. Now, go to sleep. Being awake in my presence is not good for your health."

"Yes," she replied. He was right. So, this time, she finally fell asleep.

She was dreaming as she slept. In her dreams, she was seeing his smile. Not very clearly, but faintly. And he was talking to her. He was calling her name.

"Sakura?... Sakura?... Wake up… I'm leaving now… Wake up… Sakura?"

She opened her eyes. Sasuke was standing in front of her. With that faint smile on his lips.

"I'm leaving now. I wanted to say goodbye to you."

"Goodbye," she said, "And… I'll see you next year."

"You want to see me again?" he was astonished.

"Why not?" she said promptly, "You're good. Not at all like what I thought you would be."

"So, you no longer fear me now?" he frowned a little.

"You're not at all frightening," she smiled, "You're nice and kind."

"That is not something I am accustomed to hearing."

She looked him in the eye.

"Thank you," he paused for a while before continuing, "I have watched you all this time. You were asleep then. So, I couldn't tell you. You are beautiful just like you are brave."

"That can't be!" she exclaimed, "I have lost all my glow. I have lost all my pretty flowers. They are my beauty."

"Who told you?"

"Everybody did."

"They were wrong," he smiled, "It's not your flowers or anything else. It's you. Just you."

She was dumbfounded. So, she couldn't even come up with anything to say.

"Goodbye, Sakura. I must go now," he spoke with a little sadness in his voice.

"Goodbye, Sasuke," she spoke and she stood there watching him walk away.

Then, spring came and the birds started to chirp again. The other nymphs started to wake up one by one.

"When did you wake up?" her golden haired friend asked.

"Just now," she replied with a soft smile.

"You see, it's just like I told you. Winter is terrifying, but he doesn't harm you if you can avoid direct contact with him," said the elderly nymph.

She didn't know what to say. "Now enjoy. You must. It's your first spring. I have seen several springs before. It's beautiful."

And she was right. Spring indeed was beautiful and colourful. But she wasn't as delighted as everybody else. For in her mind, she was reminiscing her encounter with Sasuke.

The year passed by. She bore pretty flowers again. And everyone praised her again. But she could no longer be as happy as before. One day, she lost her first flower.

So, he was coming. Again.

And she was elated. But what if he didn't remember her anymore? He travels around the world. He visits all the forests in all the countries. He definitely meets a lot of tree nymphs like her. Was she anything special? Why would he remember her?

She was nervous.

And one day, her last flower dropped. And she knew it was time.

As she could hear his footsteps coming closer, her heart started to beat erratically. He appeared in front of her. Just as enigmatic, as elegant as she remembered. He stopped in front of her and spoke, "Sakura."

She looked at him with teary eyes. So, he did remember.

"Sasuke," she wanted to jump out of the tree and throw her arms around him. But she couldn't.

"I have missed you throughout the year," he said.

"So have I."

"You have become even more beautiful."

"I wish you could see me with all my flowers," she blushed.

"So do I. I wish I could see you at your prettiest. But that wouldn't make me love you any more than I already do."

She was at a loss for words. Did he just say that he loved her?

"Now, go to sleep."

"I don't want to. I want to be awake. I want to talk to you about so many things."

"That can't be helped," he said with a melancholic smile, "Ours isn't an easy story. Being together isn't something we can afford, Sakura."

"It's painful," she almost cried.

"Do you regret having loved me?" he asked.

"Not at all."

"Neither do I. It would be nice if we could spend time together, but from the very beginning, we never had that choice. We could either love each other, being totally aware that we'll never be together. Or we could ignore our feelings, knowing we were out of each other's reach. And I am glad we chose the first."

She lowered her head, unable to say anything.

"Now, go to sleep. I will wake you up before I leave."

She went to sleep. Thinking about them, about their precious and painful love.

"Hey… I'll be leaving now."

She opened her eyes as she heard him speak. He was ready to leave again and she felt like crying.

"Don't make that face," he smiled sadly.

As he left, she thought about his words. No. she didn't regret loving him. Even if she couldn't be with him, he was always there in her thoughts. He was right there with her.

The years passed. They longed for each other throughout the year and when they could finally see each other, she had to fall asleep. Their story went on like that. Not a single soul on earth knew about them.

She had reached her final year. She knew that the coming spring would be her last one. She bore those pretty flowers for one last time. And the forest, now full of younger nymphs, praised her for the last time. And finally, she started to lose them for the last time.

"So, it's your last winter," said her golden haired friend. "Remember what that elderly lady had told us when we were still young? I guess she was right. You lived your whole life without having to face winter's wrath."

"Indeed," she said with a smile.

"Bear with him for the last time. Before you realise it, it will be spring. We shall all celebrate your last spring together. It will be a grand ceremony," her friend sounded very enthusiastic.

Sakura didn't reply.

She waited for Sasuke as usual. And he knew she'd be waiting. And it broke his heart to know that it'd be the last time.

Finally, as he appeared in front of her, he spoke, "I wish I could do something. I don't want to lose you, Sakura."

"Don't mourn, Sasuke," she sounded exceptionally calm, "We only have so much time. Let's not waste a single moment of this precious last encounter of ours. Let's make the best out of it."

He looked at her, astounded. "You've matured so much."

"Well, I have finished my entire lifespan. I am supposed to be matured by now," she giggled.

"Now, Go to sleep," he said with a heavy tone and a heavier heart.

"I won't," she declared.

And before he could say anything, she jumped out of the tree and stood in front of him.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" Sasuke yelled.

"My lifespan is over. I have nothing to fear now."

"But you came out. Now you are going to die. Don't you understand that?"

"I do," she gave him a fearless smile, "And that's what I want. I want to embrace death while holding your hand. I want you by my side during my last moments."

"But… but you're supposed to live till spring," he shouted.

"If you are not there Sasuke, I will be restless. I would want to see you, I would want to hear your voice. It will be really painful for me," she started walking towards him slowly, "I want to die peacefully. Knowing that all I want is right here by my side. Knowing there is nothing else I could ask for."

She stood in front of him and took his larger hand in her smaller, softer ones. And she smiled at him kindly. He simply stared at her. Because this was the first time he could see her like this. Standing in front of his eyes.

She was breathtaking.

"You're strong," he said after a long pause.

"I had to be. For us," she smiled.

This time she didn't go to sleep. They sat there, at the base of her now too old tree and they talked. But still, they lacked time. Cause they both knew, her time was coming to an end.

"I am so glad I didn't listen to them when they told me to fall asleep before your arrival. You are the best thing that ever happened to me," she leaned her head on his shoulder as she spoke. "You made me so happy, Sasuke, thank you, for loving me."

"Thank you, for loving me, Sakura," Sasuke's voice was shaking as he uttered those words.

"I'm feeling dizzy, Sasuke. Hold me tightly," Sakura's voice sounded tired, but not frightened.

Sasuke put his arm around her and pulled her as close to his form as he physically could. He scanned her face. There was a satisfied smile there.

"I am so happy… Sasuke," she spoke in a whisper and took her last breath.

Sasuke sat there, still holding onto her with all his strength. Tears were streaming down his face. His entire body was shaking.

She was gone. Sakura was gone. And he was lonely once again. Like he was before. But this time it was so different. They didn't even come close. Sakura had taken a piece of his heart with her. A piece he was never getting back. And its absence will always remind him of her. It will never be the same.

He stared at her lifeless form for a while. Then he bent down to place a soft kiss on her now almost pale lips. For now he no longer had to be worried about his cold touch harming her. He stayed like that for as long as he could. But then, it was time for him to go.

He laid her frozen body down with all the gentleness he could muster. He looked at her, drinking her in. Memorising every single feature of her face. Because he won't get another chance. Then he knelt down to place another soft kiss. On her forehead.

And then, he left…

As spring came, the nymphs started to wake up. And when they saw Sakura's frozen figure lying there, they were shocked.

"How cruel of him!" exclaimed Sakura's golden haired friend, "Did he have to kill her like that? He didn't let her enjoy her last spring on earth. He indeed is heartless! I feel so sorry for Sakura. It kills me to even imagine just how painful her death might have been. I pray I don't have to die like her."

And all the other nymphs in the forest agreed with her wholeheartedly. 

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago my mother found a diary from my school days. There, I found two stories and three and a half poems. LOL.
> 
> This was one of the. I had totally forgotten about those. But reading it, I remembered. It wasn't originally written as a Sasuke Sakura story, it was actually a story about a tree nymph and winter. I wanted to write a story about two lovers who couldn't be together. I remember I had thought about it like, 'What would happen if day fell in love with night?'
> 
> I was much younger then, and my favourite stories used to be The Happy Prince, The Selfish Giant and The Nightingale and the Red Rose. I think you can clearly see the Oscar Wilde effect in this story. I liked it when I read it after so many years. I want to keep it somewhere. That's why I turned the characters to Sasuke and Sakura because they're literally the only couple I've ever shipped. And I think it kind of suits them. Sasuke as cold, ruthless (not really) winter and Sakura as a beautiful tree nymph.
> 
> I thought of changing the writing to a more matured style. One suitable for a 23 years old. But then decided against it. It isn't too bad in my opinion. I personally like simple language and deep emotions. And I can feel the emotions here. Now maybe that's just because I'm the one who wrote it?
> 
> Whatever, hope you all are doing great.
> 
> Love, June (≧▽≦)


End file.
